Aponycalypse
by Destined to Kill
Summary: A bad infection has spread across equestria and 2 days after the infection has started Moral has received amnesia.Will he get his Memory back and stop the Zombie Apocalypse
1. Chapter 1

**Day ? Time 4:45 PM**

**"THUNDER RIGHT FLANK"**

**"WATCH YOUR SIXTH MORAL!"**

**As The Two Were Fighting for there lives Moral was clawed from the back badly hurt but not infected.**

**"FUCK!"**

**"Moral You Alright!?"**

**"GET ME TO SWEET APPLE ACRES I HEARD THAT REDHEART WAS THERE EARLIER"**

**"Okay you will be alright"**

**A/N:This will happen in the far future!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Day 1 Time 2:00 PM**

**I Was watching tv in my home and then a special report that had the words 'Lock Your Doors'.**

**"Breaking news a infection has started to spread and has wiped out over 450,000 In Equestria!"**

**"Reports have also gotten footage of these creatures know as 'Zombponies' roaming ponyille towards the everfree forest."**

**My eyes open wide then i grab my sword known as Oblivion and run towards fluttershy's running as fast as a B52 i then soon arive seeing zombponies banging on her door i then kill them all with blood splattered in my face.I open the door seeing dead animals all over the goddamn place.**

**"Please be okay,Please be okay,Please be okay."I say very frightened.I enter her room seeing her beatin a zombpony's head with a branch.I walk over and cut it's head off.**

**"Are you okay shy?" i ask her**

**"Yes." She Replied.**

**I then get a sharp pain in my head,Then Im Out cold.**


	3. Chapter 3

**(9 Days Later)**

**I awake remebering nothing.**

**"Huh?" I mumble In Confusion.**

**Im near what looks like town hall.**

**"ARGHHHHHH!" I yell then passout**

** (MEMORY RECOVER FLASHBACK)**

**"You know that i'll always love you,(Static)"**

**"Yes Moral Ah Know"**

** (MEMORY RECOVER FLASHBACK END)**

**"So my name is Moral? Huh?"**

**I grab the sword lying down next to me.I see someponys fight other dead ones.**

**I decide to ask whats going on.**

**SUBMIT YOUR OCS (MIN:0 | GUEST MAX:1 | READER WITH ACC THAT HAS NO STORIES MAX:2 |AUTHOR MAX:3 | MY PRE-READER MAX:5**

**Name:**

**Gender**

**Species/Race:**

**Appearance:**

**Personality:**

**Special Talent/Cutie Mark:**

**Family/living family/missing family members:**

**What Would They Do To Help The Surviving Group:**


	4. Chapter 3 The Memories Are Painful PT2

**I walk over to this lavender colored pony.**

**"Miss,What The Fuck Is going on?"I ask.**

**"MORAL!" she yells**

** (MEMORY RECOVER FLASHBACK)**

**Hey twilight do you have a book about...I don't know just a book?"**

**"No!"**

**"(LAUGH)"**

** (MEMORY RECOVER FLASHBACK END)**

**'So that's her name' i thought.**

**"I Thought We'd Lost You." She said glumly.**

**"It's okay I'm still here but i've lost alot of memory." I said to her.**

**"So you do have Amnesia..."She said.**

**"Yah." I Reply.**

**Then an orange pony with a yellow ponytale,hat,and 3 apples for a cutiemark came over.**

**"MORAL!" she yelled then embraced me.**

**"Pardon me but who the fuck are you?" I ask**

**She had a tear in her eye.**

**"Applejack,He has Amnesia."Said Twilight.**

**"Oh..." She Replied.**

**"ARGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" I yell then clapse**

**"MORAL-ORAL-oral..." I heard those words echo.**

** (MEMORY RECOVER FLASHBACK)**

**"I'll always love you applejack."**

**"Ah know Moral Ah know."**

**We then lean in and kiss pationatly.**

** (MEMORY RECOVER FLASHBACK END)**

**I awake in what looks like a library.**

**"Moral are you okay?" Asked some yellowish pegisus.**

**"Yes i am mamn." I Reply.**

**"We were worried sick..." Said a pink pony with a deflated mane.**

**"Wheres Applej-(cough)-jack?" I asked.**

**"Right here sugercube."**

**She then leans down kisses me.**

**A/N:THIS IS MY LONGWST CHAPTER HOLY SHIT!**

**SUBMIT YOUR OCs**


	5. Chapter 5 An Old friend

**She gets off me then somepony walks in.**

**"I was told my sister was nea..." he said**

**"Moral it's been a while." he said**

** (RECOVER MEMORY FLASHBACK)**

**7 Year Ago,Canterlot**

**"You sure about this Psionic?"**

**"Yeah the asshole deserves it."**

**"If you say so..."**

**We walk over to blueblood a beat the living shit out of him.**

** (RECOVER MEMORY FLASHBACK END)**

**"Yeah it's been Seven years man." I reply**

**"I can't believe this goddamn infection i like it and dont like it." He said.**

**"Why and Why?" I ask**

**" I Like it Because i enjoy giving pain,and i don't like it due to it making it harder to find my sister."He said**

**"Oh" I reply.**

**"Moral ya know him?" Asked AJ.**

**"Yeah We Kick bluebloods ass seven years ago."**

**She laughed hard.**

**"Serves him right for treating rarity badly"**

** (RECOVER MEMORY FLASH BACK)**

**Fruit Prunch Got tossed toward blueblood and used Rarity as a sheild and then she snaped.**

** (RECOVER MEMORY FLASHBACK END)**

**"Oh yeah,I remember that!"**

**A/N:**

**Psionic - Timefather64**


	6. Chapter 6 Moter Skill Manupulation

**"So Moral what were you doing before the Apocalypse?" Asked Psionic.**

**"I don't remember..." I reply.**

**"Why not?" He asks.**

**"Psionic,he has Amnesia..." Awnsered Twilight.**

**"He Does!?" The white,yellow,pink,and cyan ponies exclaimed.**

**"Yeah." She replied glumly.**

**"The last thing i remember was saving someponys life then a very sharp pain in my head then I was out..."I say.**

**"Moral you saved me."Said the yellow pony.**

**'Whats her name?' I thought.**

**(RECOVER MEMORY FLASHBACK)**

**"Hey Moral You Are A Good Friend"**

**"I Know Fluttershy."**

**(RECOVER MEMORY FLASHBACK END)**

**"So I Saved You?" I Say.**

**"I just said that" She giggled.**

**"I Know..." I said.**

**She giggled again then a zombie broke in.**

**Everyone screame except Me and Psionic.**

**"Psionic,Do it..." I say in a dark tone.**

**The Zombie levetated in the air then it's head exploded.**

**"I still don't know how you can see through that blindfold."**

**He chuckled.**

**Then i see the wonderbolts,one of the group of ponies i know.**

**"Oh shit..." I sigh.**

**"I'll be right back."**

**I fly away and join them in kicking zombie ass.**

**Spitfire kept kicking a zombie's ass,literally...**

**Soarin was actually fighting like a colt.**

**I was using my dark magic using only the power of my hoof.**

**Eventually we eliminated a entire wave.**

**I was covered in blood.**

**I fly back to the treehouse.**

**"Oh...my...celestia..."Said the white Pony..."Are you alright darling?"**

**"They didn't get a bite or scratch on us." I say deathly.**

**'Oh yeah that's rarity AND I DIDN'T NEED A FLASHBACK.'I thought.**

**Just then Spitfire Poped in.**

**"Hey Moral!" She exclaimed.**

**"Hey Spitfire."I reply.**

**"You really kicked ass out there!" She exclaimed.**

**"I guess i did." I say blushing.**

**A/N:Is Moral Develeping a crush on Spitfire?And If he is how will this effect his relationship with AJ?"Find Out Next Time On Aponycalypse**


	7. Chapter 7 Insane Membrane

**"Oh no it's getting dark twi remember what happened last night?" Asked AJ**

**(KNOCK KNOCK)**

**"SOMEPONY LET ME IN!"Somepony yelled.**

**I trot over and let him in.**

**"Bless you..." He said leading me on.**

**"Moral." I Follow.**

**"What a nice name." He said trying to hide a lustful tone but failed.**

**My eyes open wide at his tone.**

**"Me and you...(chuckle) not gunna happen.I'll cover you ponies so you can get some rest." I said.**

**"Thank You Moral!" Said Psionic.**

**"No problem but hey you,I never got your name." I said to the unidentified pony.**

**"Oh it's Insane Membrane." He said.**

**"Goodnight everypony!"Said the tired Twilight.**

**"Goodnight!"Everypony Replied.**

**I walked over to the window that had a mounted canon That was upstairs.**

**(3 Hours Later 3 To Go)**

**'Still nothing?' I thought.**

**'I know right it must be boring."I heard a voice reply in my head.**

**'What the hell?' I thought.**

**'Oh it's me Insane Membrane.' It replied.**

**A/N:Insane Membrane Is Reading Morals Mind!**

**Credit to**

**Timefather64 - Psionic-Insane Membrane**


End file.
